


Secret Santa

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets Anne for Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

Alex detoured through town on her way home from the stables. She never usually visited this fancy part of town, but right now she had a reason to. Mr Herman had decided to hold a Secret Santa event for the stables, and Alex had gotten the name of someone very close to her heart. It wasn’t hard to figure out what to get Anne, but Alex wanted to make it mean something.

She’d finally decided on a piece of jewellery, because it wasn’t like she knew Anne’s dress size or anything. Well, that wasn’t technically true, she’d found out what it was at their first sleepover. Now, she looked at the necklace through the frosted glass window of the jewellery store. It was gold of course, to go with Anne’s beautiful golden hair. The heart locket on it might have been a bit much, but Alex did want it to mean something.

“Go away if you’re not buying,” said the shop attendant, wrinkling her nose snobbishly at what she perceived to be just another poor street urchin. She leaned away from the counter as Alex walked up to it.

“I am buying this time,” said Alex, grabbing the bag of Jorvik shillings out of her pants pocket and putting it down on the counter. She’d worked extra hard to save up for it in time for Christmas, and it had cost her a few sleepless nights and injured fingers (good thing her friend had healing magic), but it was all worth it.

“I’m surprised that a ruffian like you would have money, especially this amount,” said the woman. She plucked a shilling out of the bag and studied it carefully for a moment before accepting it as legal tender. Alex really hoped that she wasn’t going to do that with every coin.

“I want that gold necklace with a heart locket,” said Alex, pointing to it. She felt really out of place in here, the shiny surfaces making her feel especially scruffy. Well, she had just come from the stables, she supposed. But she’d wiped her shoes on the mat before entering the shop- that was something.

“Hmph. Obviously not for yourself,” said the woman. But she did go over to the window to get the necklace, and brought it back to the counter.

“No,” said Alex. “It’s for someone else. My mum.” It was safest to say that. She didn’t want to give the woman another thing to insult her about.

“Of course it is,” said the woman. She took all of Alex’s hard-earned shillings and placed the necklace in a box, which was then placed in a tiny bag and tied with a bow. “Don’t come again.”

Alex took the bag without saying anything and left the jewellery store, only really able to breathe again once she was back in her own neighbourhood. The necklace was safely in her pocket, and she hid it in her bedroom when she got home.

The exchanging of gifts took place at the stables a few days later. In an amusing turn of events, Anne had given a hairbrush to Sabine (although it was gem-encrusted, so that was something), Lisa had composed some music for Mr Herman to play around the stables, Linda gave Lisa a book on famous musicians, Mr Herman gave Alex an actual wallet to keep money in, and Sabine gave Linda an empty notebook.

“Um, I got you for Secret Santa, Anne,” said Alex. She nervously played with her hair and smiled when Anne turned to look at her. She held the bag out to her. “Here. Merry Christmas.”

“Ooh, a girl can never have too much jewellery,” said Anne with a giggle. She opened the bag and grinned as she saw the locket. “Oh, Alex, it’s beautiful. How did you afford this?”

“I saved up,” said Alex. Now it’d probably look weird. Thankfully, though, everyone was busy with their own things so they didn’t see or hear the two girls talking.

“It’s a very fancy present,” said Anne. She opened the locket and Alex immediately found her feet very interesting, blushing madly. She didn’t know what had possessed her to put a picture of herself inside it, but she hadn’t taken it out again either.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Alex. “It, um, cost a lot.”

“You’re talking about more than just money now, aren’t you?” asked Anne. “Alex, look at me.”

Alex did as she was told, although she took her hat off so her hair fell over her eyes.

“Yes,” said Alex quietly. “Now everyone will eventually find out that I’m not a tough girl and that I like…”

“I know, Alex,” said Anne with a laugh. “I know when someone likes me. And you’ve obviously liked me for long enough for the feelings to overcome your financial situation.”

“Since forever, pretty much,” said Alex, brushing her hair out of her eyes and putting her hat back on. “So now you know.”

“I’ve always known,” said Anne. “And I know that I didn’t get you for Secret Santa, but I got you something anyway.” She pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips and something else into her hand.

Alex couldn’t find words, but she did giggle.

“Call me,” said Anne. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Alex echoed. “And I will. You can count on it.” She couldn’t stop grinning, and she felt like butterflies or some other winged thing was beating against her ribcage. She liked that feeling.


End file.
